Desolate
by PockyIsMySecretLover
Summary: To lay to waste; devestate. Because, in the end, everything must die. Eventual ItaSaku, implied SasuSaku. Other pairings; NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen. Alternative Universe, AU. Rated M for eventual violence/lemon/language.


General Disclaimer applies.

Alternative Universe.

Eventual ItaSaku. Other pairings include; NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.

Enjoy.

* * *

_ -Desolate- _

_To lay to waste; devastate._

* * *

_cli-clack, cli-clack, cli-clack.._

Sakura found the sound of the train running over the tracks oddly comforting at this time of the night.

_ cli-clack, cli-clack, cli-clack.. _

If she had been normal she would have despised it, the ruckus it caused as it ran past the abandoned yard she resided in. But she wasn't normal, if she had been things would have been different.. Things would have.. 'Nevermind that' she grumped to herself. 'I'm mot normal and I certainly can't change the past' her lips twisted into a bitter smile. 'No amount of wishing or pondering can fix what I've done' Sakura nodded firmly to herself as she moved away from the window. 'I can only work on my future and find away to make up for the things i've done.' Her expression was one of hope and determination as she moved through the shell of one of the many old trains littering The Yard and left to rot.

The smell of rusted metal and mildew hung in the humid air as she crossed The Yard towards another line of train cars. The grass was tall, almost tickling Sakura's hips, as she waded through it to her destination. She wasn't surprised when her foot smashed against a stray piece of metal-Probably part of a frame from one of the Cars-and sent her sprawling face down amongst the dirt. Snarling, hissing and spitting like a cornered feral cat, Sakura struggled to push herself up into a kneeling position. The calloused and scarred male hand that was offered to her was of great help and relief.

Though she'd never, ever, admit to needing the help.

"That was quiet the fall Sakura-Chan! You should have seen your face!"

'Trust Naruto to say the wrong thing!' Sakura thought angrily as she dusted off her knee's before proceeding to wipe the boyish grin off of his face.

"Ow Sakura-Chan! Why do you have to hit me so hard!" Naruto whined loudly as he cradled his head in hands.

"Oh, stop your bitchin'!" Sakura snapped at Naruto, smacking him once more upside the head.

Naruto simply pouted and inched away from her slightly, wary now of her harsh hands. A brief silence followed, only broken by the sound of their footsteps and parting grass.

"...Ne, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" Sakura hummed in reply.

"Ur...do you think he's... do you think he's okay?" Naruto turned to stare at Sakura, the concern and pain marring his features heartbreaking.

Sakura's face was hidden in darkness, making all expression unreadable as she replied in a cold voice. "Do you think he would worry, about us being okay Naruto-Kun?" answering his question with a question.

"A-ano...G..gomen Sakura-Chan." Naruto apologized in a whisper, dropping his chin unto his chest and turning slightly away to hide his hurt look.

The sigh that broke the awkward silence was both resigned and apologetic "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun. I just..." struggling for the right words she placed her hand on his arm and turned him towards her. "I'm.. hurting just as much as you and I'm.. trying to.. _understand._" the last word came out in a broken murmur as tears welled in Sakura's emerald orbs.

Naruto simply wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and squeezed, leaning his head against hers comfortingly as they proceeded, wrapped in a gloomy silence, each lost within their own painful memories and thoughts. A large Car appeared before them, it's exterior riddled with rusted holes and peeling paint, it leaned precariously to the left, looking in all the world like it was about to topple over any second. Yet the noises coming out of it, noises of laughter and cheerful voices, and the warm light flickering and pouring out of the glass-less windows contradicted it's dreary, lifeless state. A smile flickered across both Naruto's and Sakura's lips as they approached the Car, they both shared a knowing look as they stopped before the sheet that covered the Car door.

A hand appeared, yanking the sheet to the side and flooding them in sudden light only to be abscured by a familiar face. "Yo."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura cried in unison, both surprised and delighted.

Kakashi's only visible eye crinkled as he lifted his hand in his familiar greeting. "Your late." He stated, his voice filled with light amusement.

Naruto scowled and made a gesture at Sakura "Ne, ne Kaka-Sensei, it's Sakura-Chan's fault. You know how girls are, getting ready and shit. They take forev- OW!" once more he cradled his head and shot Sakura an abused, puppy-dog look.

Sakura shook her fist at him with a furious scowl before turning back to Kakashi, the expression disappearing and being replaced by one of total and supposed innoccence. "I lost track of time Kakashi-Sensei, I apologize." she executed a brief bow as she slipped past Kakashi.

"All is forgiven." He replied, shaking his head slightly "And stop calling me 'sensei' it makes me feel..._old_" Kakashi visibly shuddered at the thought of _aging._ Because, as we all know, Kakashi just doesn't get _old._

Naruto rolled his eyes as he followed after Sakura "Eh, Kakashi, you know you won't ever lose your charm with the ladies, no matter how old you get!" dropping his voice to a conspirital whisper he slipped his hand over Kakashi's briefly. _"Ero-Sensei told me to give this to you."_ before he brushed into the room.

Kakashi glanced once to the left, then right, before slipping said object into his pouch.

"Kakashi! Hurry up! Were all waiting on you!" Came Sakura's impatient shout, her upper half leaning in a door that lead to another Car as her hands grasped the frame.

Kakashi lifted his hand and gave a sheepish smile, unseen beneath the mask, as he headed in her direction. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

The laughter that drifted in his direction was warm, inviting and music to his hears. The sound of Sakura's and Naruto's intermingling with the rest brought simple relief. But the dark of night outside the light caused painful memories.

_"Best to pretend that what you can't see in the dark, just doesn't exist."_


End file.
